1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an Internet content searching tool and more particularly to a system and method for providing an Internet viewer that has no pre-conceived notion of the specific subject matter he or she wishes to initially view, with an Internet searching tool which assists the viewer in locating a web page of interest by presenting a variety of general categories, each corresponding to a plurality of content-related web page.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's world, the Internet has become the most popular and easiest source of information and entertainment. When one wants to learn the latest-breaking news, one simply logs onto the Internet and contacts one's favorite news web site, such as MSNBC® or CNN®. If access to the latest sports scores is desired, a fan can simply contact his or her favorite sports network site, such as ESPN®, or FOX®.
However, it is often the case that the viewer does not know exactly what he or she is looking for, but just knows that he or she want to be entertained. In this instance, viewers resort to the television, flipping through channel after channel in order to find entertaining subject matter. One would think that it would subject matter. However, present Internet searching tools require that the user have a general subject area in mind. But this is not a practical approach. When going to a library or bookstore, for example, one may not have the name of a book in mind, or may not even have a subject in mind. Rather, people browse through aisles, hoping a catchy advertisement or book title catches their eye. Book browsers may follow signs leading them through aisles corresponding to a particular subject, narrowing their searches, until they focus on an interesting book.
A similar system is needed for Internet users. Existing Internet searching systems are based upon the requirements that users have an idea of what they are seeking. Existing systems require the user to enter the exact URL corresponding to a particular web site or key words that describe the subject matter they are interested in. But systems of this kind are reactive instead of proactive and do not account for the users who have no idea of where they wants to travel on the Web, or the subject matter they wish to access and simply want so be “taken somewhere” that is interesting.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method designed to provide Internet users that have no specific web site or subject matter in mind, with an easy-to-use graphical interface navigation tool which presents the user with a plurality of subject category choices, each corresponding to a list of common-theme web sites, in such a manner that the user can easily navigate toward the web sites that are associated with the user's selected general area of interest.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.